Nostalgie
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE, Elizabeth a retrouvé sa vie dorée à Port Royal, pourtant sous le regard inquiet de sa domestique Estrella, elle dépérit peu à peu…. Pourquoi ? Ecrit pour la communauté 30 baisers sur le thème De bonne humeur


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou ! Voici donc une nouvelle histoire assez mignonne sur Jack & Liz, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Nostalgie**

Assise devant la luxueuse coiffeuse qui meublait sa chambre, Elizabeth Swann Turner s'observait dans le miroir, l'air circonspect depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes lorsqu'Estrella, sa domestique, fit irruption dans la pièce. La bonne servante qui veillait sur Elizabeth depuis son plus jeune âge sourit avec attendrissement à la vue de sa jeune maitresse. Après les accusations de Beckett et la disparition du Gouverneur, elle avait cru que plus jamais elle ne reverrait la jeune fille mais, heureusement, le père de cette dernière avait eu le temps d'envoyer des missives à Londres. Après une enquête qui avait révélé la duplicité de Beckett, le bon Roi George avait donc dans sa grande sagesse ignoré les allégations de collusion avec des pirates et rétabli Elizabeth dans ses droits légitimes depuis bientôt deux ans.

Elizabeth soupira bruyamment et ramena Estrella au présent. Inquiète, la femme de chambre s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Miss, pardon Madame ? »

Elizabeth avait beau lui avoir annoncé son mariage avec le jeune Turner, Estrella avait toujours du mal, même deux ans après, à s'y faire. Sans doute que l'absence prolongé du mari y était pour quelque chose.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth croisèrent les siens à travers le miroir et la jeune femme se retourna.

« Non, rien, si ce n'est le temps qui passe. » Murmura Elizabeth.

Estrella la regarda avec surprise. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas habituée à de tels élans mélancoliques même si ceux-ci se produisaient de plus en plus fréquemment depuis quelques mois.

« Si vous me permettez Madame, vingt-trois ans ne me semblent pas un âge si avancé. »

Elizabeth la gratifia d'un pâle sourire.

« Sans doute. » Admit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Avec un soupir ennuyé, Elizabeth se leva.

« Tu peux y aller Estrella, je me délacerai seule. »

La domestique cilla mais Elizabeth se détourna.

« Bien Madame. » Finit par céder Estrella.

Une fois seule, Elizabeth reprit sa place devant le miroir. La jeune femme fixa son visage et soupira à nouveau. Pour la centième fois depuis le début de la soirée, elle se demanda à quoi elle ressemblerait lorsque Will reviendrait…

**()()**

De nouvelles semaines s'écoulèrent et Estrella vit avec inquiétude Elizabeth sombrer de plus en plus dans la morosité. Chaque soir, elle la surprenait devant son miroir, guettant des signes de vieillesse, comme elle l'avait compris peu de temps plus tôt. Faisant mine de rien, Estrella tentait de rassurer le mieux possible la jeune fille.

Un soir, alors qu'Estrella brossait les longs cheveux qu'Elizabeth se refusait à couper, la jeune femme soupira.

« Tu te souviens Estrella, lorsque le Commodore Norrington était encore en vie, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il vienne nous rendre visite, du moins lorsqu'il était à Port Royal. »

Estrella se figea. C'était la première fois depuis son retour qu'Elizabeth mentionnait le passé.

« Il vous aimait tellement Miss, pardon Madame.

- Pauvre James, » soupira Elizabeth.

Encouragée par ce début de confidences, Estrella poursuivit d'un ton enjoué.

« Vous savez Madame, il n'y a pas que le Commodore Norrington dans ce cas.

- Bien sûr il y a Will !

- Oui, votre mari… Cependant, je crois que le nouvel envoyé de la Compagnie, Lord Fulder, serait ravi d'obtenir la permission de vous visiter plus souvent. »

Sous ses doigts, Elizabeth se raidit.

« Que veux-tu dire Estrella ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis une femme mariée ? Il n'y a aucun homme dont je désire la compagnie excepté mon époux. »

Estrella blêmit.

« Pardon Madame, je m'étais oubliée. »

Elizabeth tourna la tête et Estrella recommença à la démêler en silence. Une fois que cela fut fait, la femme de chambre s'inclina, ainsi qu'elle en avait l'habitude.

« Désirez-vous quelque chose Madame ?

- Oui, apporte moi, commença Elizabeth avant de s'interrompre, hésitante.

- Madame ?

- Apporte moi le livre que je lisais enfant, celui sur les pirates. »

Estrella frémit à la pensée des chimères qu'elle croyait être passées à la jeune femme mais obéit toutefois.

Elizabeth ouvrit le livre d'une main sûre et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle détaillait une gravure sous l'œil curieux d'Estrella. Cependant, échaudée par leur précédente conversation, la domestique ne commenta pas et sortit sans qu'Elizabeth n'y prenne garde.

**()()**

De nouvelles semaines s'écoulèrent sans apporter le moindre changement dans la tristesse d'Elizabeth. Estrella s'inquiétait de plus en plus à mesure que la jeune femme se refermait dans ses pensées.

Un après midi, Estrella pénétra dans le salon sans que sa jeune maitresse réagisse et la femme de chambre s'approcha, curieuse de voir ce qu'Elizabeth fixait avec une telle intensité. Sans faire de bruit, Estrella se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule d'Elizabeth et ne put retenir un cri de surprise à la vue de la gravure qui intéressait tant la jeune femme. Elizabeth sursauta violemment et bondit de son siège.

« Estrella ! Tu as failli me faire mourir de peur ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas frappé ?

- Je l'ai fait Madame mais vous ne m'avez pas entendue, » répondit Estrella.

Embrassée, Elizabeth rougit un peu et Estrella se pencha pour ramasser le livre, resté ouvert sur la page à laquelle Elizabeth revenait sans cesse.

« C'est un bel homme, sourit Estrella pour la pousser aux confidences. Mais n'est-ce pas le pirate qui vous avait menacée ? »

Elizabeth lui arracha le livre des mains.

« Si, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais homme pour autant ! Et il m'a sauvé la vie aussi ! Jack, il est, c'est quelqu'un de bien ! » Protesta Elizabeth avec véhémence.

Estrella fixa sa jeune maitresse avec surprise tandis que cette dernière reprenait.

« Tu ne le connais pas.

- Mais vous si, sourit Estrella.

- Oui, » souffla Elizabeth le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Estrella l'observa avec attention tandis qu'elle comprenait peu à peu les raisons pour lesquelles sa jeune maitresse était si triste depuis des mois. Ce n'était pas William Turner qui lui manquait ainsi. C'était le pirate !

« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas le retrouver ? » Suggéra Estrella sans réfléchir.

Elizabeth posa un regard douloureux sur elle.

« C'est impossible. Nous ne pouvons pas. Il y a Will.

- Mais cela fait plus de deux ans que vous l'attendez Madame, sans vouloir vous blesser, il ne reviendra peut être pas. » Murmura Estrella.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'emplirent de larmes.

« Tais toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Si Will pouvait être ici, il le serait !

- Et vous ? Demanda Estrella.

- Comment oses-tu ? Siffla Elizabeth. Bien sûr que je serais ici. Avec Will, comme il se doit. »

Cependant, Estrella remarqua le regard rempli de regrets que la jeune femme baissait sur son livre et son cœur se serra de pitié.

Elizabeth essuya ses larmes d'une main tremblante.

« Sors d'ici. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Cette fois encore Estrella obéit sans rien dire et laissa Elizabeth à ses larmes.

**()()**

La femme de chambre passa les jours suivants à observer sa maitresse. Chaque jour Elizabeth ouvrait le livre et un sourire rêveur éclairait son visage. Un sourire qui s'était fait bien rare depuis son retour. Finalement, Estrella fit son choix. Entre ses principes moraux et le bonheur d'Elizabeth, elle privilégierait toujours le second. Et puisqu'il semblait que sa jeune maitresse aimait le pirate, elle ferait tout pour qu'elle trouve enfin son bonheur.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir demandé un congé à Elizabeth sur le prétexte de visiter une tante malade, Estrella qui n'avait jamais connu autre chose que Port Royal, embarqua sur un navire marchand en route pour Tortuga, certaine que si on cherchait un pirate, c'était là qu'il fallait aller.

La chance ou le destin devait être de son côté car elle trouva Jack Sparrow quelques heures à peine après son arrivée sur l'île. Ce qui était une bonne chose car Estrella était littéralement terrifiée par les pirates qu'elle avait entrevu. La bonne Estrella grimaça à la vue du pirate encadré par deux femmes de mauvaise vie et elle se planta devant lui.

A demi ivre, Jack rit tout en fourrageant dans le corsage de la plus blonde des filles qui l'accompagnait.

« Désolé mais t'es pas mon genre. » Plaisanta Jack en la détaillant avec amusement.

Sous sa robe de lin, Estrella frissonna, elle faillit faire demi-tour mais les paroles d'Elizabeth lui revinrent en mémoire.

« _Jack est quelqu'un de bien_ » avait-elle affirmé.

Forte de la conviction de sa jeune maitresse, Estrella le fixa.

« Je ne suis pas là pour moi. Mais pour ma maitresse, Miss, Madame Elizabeth Turner, » se reprit elle.

Jack se redressa d'un bond et la fixa.

« Elizabeth ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Sa réaction plut à Estrella et elle sourit timidement à Jack. Ce dernier se pencha sur les deux putains.

« Giselle, Scarlett, mes colombes, désolé mais une affaire urgente. » Déclara-t-il en ramassant son tricorne.

Ignorant les protestations stridentes des deux catins, Jack se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Alors ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis la femme de chambre de Miss Elizabeth.

- Femme de chambre ? Vous appelez ça comme ça ?» Releva Jack, un sourire lascif aux lèvres.

Estrella rougit et réprima une brusque envie de se signer.

« Miss Elizabeth ne va pas bien. Elle est triste et elle, ça ne lui va pas d'être seule. » Expliqua gauchement Estrella.

Jack la regarda, abasourdi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste ? »

Estrella s'excusa mentalement de la trahison qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre et soupira.

« Elle, Miss Elizabeth regarde souvent votre portrait, alors je me suis dit que peut être…

- Je pourrais venir combler la femelle et lui rendre ainsi le sourire, compléta crument Jack. C'est elle qui vous envoie ?

- Non ! Elle ne sait même pas que je suis ici, si elle savait, elle me renverrait. » Souffla piteusement Estrella.

Jack sourit légèrement.

« Alors dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle serait contente de me voir ? Après tout les choses ont plutôt bien tourné pour elle, une maison, des domestiques… »

Embarrassée, Estrella ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle pensait qu'Elizabeth était amoureuse de lui !

Jack soupira.

« Ecoutez Estrella, je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait penser que ma présence lui apporterait quelque chose mais vous vous trompez. Si je venais ça ne changerait rien.

- Elle est si seule, plaida Estrella.

- Et à qui la faute ! S'énerva Jack. Elle a choisi non ? Et pour ce genre de choix aucun moyen de revenir en arrière… murmura-t-il avec rancune. Il sera toujours là et je ne compte pas servir de divertissement à Miss Swann en attendant le retour de son précieux Will, savvy ? »

Estrella recula tandis que Jack faisait volte-face.

« Rentrez à Port Royal et oubliez moi. »

Restée seule, Estrella soupira lourdement, elle avait échoué. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner à Port Royal en espérant trouver de quoi dérider sa jeune maitresse.

**()()**

Un mois s'écoula.

Assise devant sa coiffeuse, Elizabeth nouait sa chemise lorsqu'un grand bruit la fit sursauter. Surprise, elle se retourna et porta la main à son cœur à la vue de l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

« Bonsoir Lizzie, je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit qu'une visite s'imposait. » Déclara Jack avec décontraction.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa net et le pirate se troubla.

« Lizzie ?

- Jack… Finit-elle par prononcer avec lenteur. Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

Le pirate, joueur, s'approcha d'elle.

« Je vous rends visite, trésor. »

Les yeux d'Elizabeth se voilèrent et elle jeta un regard en direction du miroir. Jack intercepta ce dernier et sourit.

« Vous n'avez pas changée.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? » Souffla Elizabeth.

Jack l'ignora et se pencha sur le livre qu'Estrella avait déjà remarqué.

« BLAH ! S'exclama-t-il à la vue de son portrait. Celui qui a dessiné ça mériterait de connaitre les feux de l'enfer ! »

Elizabeth sourit un peu.

« Je le trouve assez ressemblant moi. » Déclara-t-elle en tendant la main pour récupérer son livre.

Jack l'ignora et jeta ce dernier dans la pièce.

« A quoi bon une gravure lorsque je suis ici Lizzie ? »

La jeune femme se troubla.

« Jack, je

- Je l'ai toujours su.

- Quoi ?

- Que vous finiriez par tomber dans mes bras. » Pavoisa Jack en s'approchant d'elle.

Suffoquée par son attitude, Elizabeth ne réagit pas et Jack l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

« Ça fait longtemps mon ange, murmura t'il.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait penser que je

- Estrella est venue me voir, elle m'a raconté, le portrait tout ça…

- ESTRELLA A FAIT QUOI ! » Hurla Elizabeth en se détachant de lui.

Sans se démonter, Jack désigna le livre.

« Je doute qu'elle ait menti.

- Ce n'est pas la question ! Comment, comment a-t-elle osé vous dire que, que

- Elle a bien fait. » La coupa Jack.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir il l'attira à nouveau contre lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas le genre de femme qui passe sa vie à attendre, vous êtes trop vivante pour ça, du moins vous l'étiez.

- Oh, et vous vous proposez de me rendre la vie ? Ricana Elizabeth.

- Non. » Répondit simplement Jack.

Sans attendre, il se pencha sur elle, frôlant ses lèvres.

« Lizzie, laissez-moi vous faire oublier votre solitude… »

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement étranglé et noua ses bras autour du cou du pirate. Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, Jack l'embrassa avec passion avant de la soulever dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au lit.

_**Une semaine plus tard,**_

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Elizabeth se tourna vers Estrella.

« Je serais de retour dans deux mois, peut être trois. Nous verrons bien. »

La femme de chambre sourit.

« Ne vous en faites pas Madame, tout se passera bien en votre absence. »

Elizabeth sourit nerveusement et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Jack qui l'attendait sous le couvert des arbres, protégé par les ténèbres nocturnes.

« Estrella…Tu crois, tu crois que je fais une erreur ? » Demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

Estrella sourit à la pensée de la bonne humeur revenue de sa jeune maitresse depuis que Jack Sparrow était là.

« Si vous permettez Madame, je crois que vous avez pris la meilleure décision dans ce cas, Jack Sparrow semble être un homme bien, tout comme vous me l'avez dit. »

Elizabeth sourit et Estrella ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre, la bonne humeur de sa maitresse était contagieuse.

« Merci Estrella. » Murmura-t-elle avant de l'étreindre brièvement.

Surprise, Estrella répondit machinalement à son embrassade puis Elizabeth se tourna vers Jack, un sourire aux lèvres.

Alors qu'elle les regardait s'éloigner, Estrella soupira. Elle ne savait pas ce que l'avenir réservait à sa jeune maitresse, ni ce que cet homme était capable de faire mais une chose était certaine, quoique ce soit cela n'était rien au regard du bonheur qu'Elizabeth avait enfin trouvé.


End file.
